El verano de Akashiya Moka
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Moka, aburrida en la casa de su padre, decide tomar una decision sumamente compleja: convertir a sus amigos de la academia...en simples sirvientes! "Muchas, muchas cosas extrañas van a pasar..."
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Saludos desde las profundidades de mi cama :3 Un día, su servidora se hallaba buscando fanfictions de Rosario+Vampire cuando vio la minúscula cantidad, y se decidió por escribir uno, y así aportar su granito de arena. Bien, luego de escribir este (es la tercera vez que lo escribo x.x luego les cuento) pensaba hacer una parodia de Los juegos del Hambre, con los integrantes del anime Hellsing. Lean y opinen! **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi autoría, son obra del mangaka Akihisa Ikeda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada frente al escritorio, leyendo un ejemplar viejísimo de una novela que había encontrado en el fondo del ropero de su habitación, ése era el divertidísimo verano de Akashiya Moka. Suspiró, y cambió suavemente la amarillenta hoja, el papel tan viejo y rígido daba la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedacitos si no era cuidadosa al cambiar de página. Una pequeña lámpara de escritorio la iluminaba, y compensaba la falta de iluminación de la araña que pendía del techo. La pelirrosada caminó junto a su vertiginosa sombra hacia la ventana, disfrutando del roce de la suave tela de su vestido con sus rodillas. Desde la ventana, una luna rojiza sobresaltaba entre el mar de oscuridad, y unos murciélagos revoloteaban frente a ella. Estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de su padre, por lo que significaba encerrarse en su cuarto bajo 3 llaves para evitarlos a él y a su hermana.

Miró hacia el interior del cuarto y decidió recostarse en su cama, de aspecto prometedor. Una vez arriba, con su rostro mirando directo al techo, quitó su zapato derecho con la punta del pie izquierdo y viceversa, respiró hondo y extendió sus brazos, acariciando el suave edredón de color carmín. En un momento, una tela extraña hizo contacto con las yemas de sus níveos dedos. Tomó el elemento desconocido y cuando lo acercó poco a poco a su rostro, un aroma sumamente conocido inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Tsu…Tsukune?- El aroma de la sangre de aquel humano estaba impregnado en esa tela, perteneciente a su saco de la academia. Ah, Tsukune…lo extrañaba con toda su alma, quería volver a verlo lo más pronto posible. Una sensación apareció de repente en su estómago, en medio de sus felices recuerdos.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mariposas?- Moka le daba vueltas a su pensamiento hasta que un gruñido le soltó la respuesta.- Ah no…es hambre… ¿Cuándo podré bajar a cenar?

Pasaron segundos, minutos, casi horas. Cuando logró dormirse un poco y distraerse de su panza necesitada de alimento, una mucama golpeó a la puerta suavemente, la abrió, y con voz monótona dijo.- Señorita Moka, la cena está servida. Sus hermanas están esperándola junto a su padre.

Agradecida, se calzó en sus delicados zapatos negros y caminó a la puerta acomodándose el cabello. Al pasar frente a la mucama, una anciana de edad desconocida y cabellos grisáceos recogidos en un perfecto rodete detrás de su cofia blanca, Moka hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y al levantarla vio que sus ojos estaban en blanco, sin rastros de su pupila o iris. "Otro zombie de papá." Pensó, y se fue.

Luego de varios salones y escaleras, llegó al salón comedor. Una mesa de color negro lustrado rectangular llenaba gran parte de la sala, en un extremo, una chimenea se erguía en todo su esplendor, y sobre él un intimidante cuadro del jefe del hogar, pintado de forma sádica. Frente a la chimenea, en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba sentado Issa, el aterrador vampiro de cabellos blancos, junto a sus 3 hijas; Akua y Kahlua del lado derecho de la mesa, y Kokoa en el lado izquierdo. Los cuatro estaban inmersos en sus platos, mientras que un mayordomo se ocupaba de repetir guarniciones, llenar vasos y mantener calientes los alimentos.

Si había algo que Issa odiaba era que sus hijas se retrasaran, sea cual sea la actividad, sea cual sea el motivo, así que con suma cautela la ojiverde se acercó a la mesa, incluso sin respirar, para que su padre no la detectara. Todos comiendo, hasta ese momento iba bien.

-Moka, siéntate ahora.-Pronunció con su vibrante y severa voz el vampiro, sin apartar los ojos ni el tenedor del cerdo dorado que asomaba en su plato. La joven de cabello rosa, cabizbaja, no tuvo otra opción que sentarse al lado de Kokoa, pero alejada. Debía mantener distancia de cualquier miembro de su familia. El mayordomo pasó y dejó frente a ella un elaborado plato de cerdo con una extraña salsa blanca con puntitos verdes y patatas (no se ustedes, pero yo les digo papas xD), y llenó su vaso con una especie de bebida a base de tomate que secretamente ella había pedido.

-Padre… ¿Me dejarìas ir al mundo humano? Extraño a todos mis amigos de la academia, y están vacacionando allì.- Preguntó tímidamente, tocando con los dientes de su tenedor la superficie del cerdo cocinado en su punto. Sus hermanas rieron por lo bajo, hasta que el mayordomo repitió el procedimiento de rellenar el plato de los cuatro familiares por quinta vez consecutiva, haciendo que las tres jóvenes volvieran a centrar la atención en su alimento.

-No Moka, ni en tus sueños.- Respondió furioso Issa, levantándose de su silla de ébano y terciopelo rojo con tanta mala suerte que volcó la jarra que portaba el sirviente junto a él, derramando el contenido sobre su anteriormente impoluto traje. El líquido rojo goteaba y goteaba sin control frente a la mirada de sus hijas y su siervo. El peliblanco, temblando de ira, golpeó al mayordomo bajo la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar.- ¿Alguna idea interesante, Moka?

-Etto…-La cabeza de Moka maquinaba a mil por hora en ese momento. "Piensa en aprovechar todas las situaciones a tu favor Moka…Utiliza esto en tu bien"- Necesitamos mayordomos nuevos ¿No? Yo podría convocar a alguien.

-Un mayordomo dices…Pero en realidad, la pérdida de uno no afecta en mucho. Sería…sólo para ti.- ¡Oh, ya podía ver a su hija en su versión externa torturando a sus primeros sirvientes! Un poco tarde comparada con Kokoa pero…La idea iba y venía dentro de su cráneo como si de una lavadora se tratase, e intentaba disimular el orgullo de su rostro.

-¿Acaso podrían ser…más de uno?- Moka se sentía egoísta, al menos su parte dulce. ¡Jamás se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa! Pero si así podía traer con ella a sus amigos, lo haría. Issa asintió levemente, dándole a entender a su hija que había aceptado, todo por verla evolucionar y de esa forma ser igual de cruel (por así decirlo) como su forma interna. Era raro que las otras tres no hicieran escándalo, pero mientras que no chillaran de forma insoportable mejor.

-¿Eh? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero mayordomos para mi!- Gritó Kokoa enfurecida. ¿Cómo esa versión falsa de su amada hermana podía obtener todo lo que quisiera por parte de su padre y ella no? Una mirada feroz de su padre bastó para acallar sus caprichos.

-Es todo para que el lado interno de Moka…florezca.- Gruñó, y la expresión de la pelirroja se iluminó, al contrario del de su hermana.

"¿Acabo de hacer algo…bueno o malo?"

(_Más tarde, en el mundo humano…)_

_Puc Puc Puc…_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?-

_Puc Puc Puc_

El joven de cabello castaño se levantó soñoliento y caminó, esquivando los cuerpos femeninos que yacían en su cuarto, hacia el lugar de donde procedían los sonidos; la ventana. Cuando se asomó a ver, un pequeño murcielaguito hizo aparición, golpeando la ventana con su cabeza repetidas veces. En su hocico llevaba un sobre con suma precaución. Al verlo, Tsukune abrió ambos vidrios, permitiendo que entrase a la habitación.

-Eh, Ko-chan, hace mucho que no te veía.- Susurró, para no despertar al resto de las jóvenes. La noche anterior sus amigas de la academia se habían instalado en su casa, junto con Gin-Sempai, provocándole un semi-infarto a su madre. Temblorosa, seguía ejerciendo todas las labores del hogar, y shockeada se susurraba a sí misma que "que las amigas de mi hijo vengan a quedarse aquí es la cosa más normal del mundo". Tsukune estaba sumamente entristecido por el estado físico y psicológico en el que entraba su madre cada vez que veía a Kurumu correr por la casa semidesnuda, o cada vez que Mizore se colgaba del barandal de la escalera y lo espiaba, sin importarle los efectos de la gravedad en su falda. Entre el humano de ojos café y su madre solo se preguntaban dónde estaría esa dulce y cariñosa jovencita pelirrosada tan agradable y reservada.

-Si si, lo que tú digas, dechu.- Dijo sin cuidado y algo molesto el murcielaguito, dejando caer la carta en manos de Tsukune.-Ahora apúrate a leer, que necesito una respuesta inmediata, dechu.- Y con esas palabras, Tsukune abrió apresuradamente la carta, seguro de que quien le estaba mandando ese mensaje era su amada ojiverde.

_Querido Tsukune:_

_Envío esta carta tan corta, a pesar de todo lo que necesito decirte, para decirte que logré que mi padre los admitiera aquí en el verano. La parte no tan positiva es que deberán hacerse pasar por…mi servidumbre. Lo sé, no es algo digno de mí, pero no tenía alternativa. Te extraño mucho…oh, y a Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby y Gin-Sempai, también. Necesito que respondan cuanto antes, así podrán venir ahora mismo._

_Cariñosamente,_

_Moka._

-¿Qué es eso, Tsukune?- Preguntó la pequeña brujita de ojos violetas, abrazándose a la pierna color acanelada. Él estaba completamente atondado. "¿Cariñosamente? ¿Me extraña? ¿Verla despertarse todas las mañanas de todo el verano? Imposible decir que no" Como sentía los tirones de Yukari en su piyama, dejó caer el manuscrito en sus piernitas cubiertas con su pantaloncito de osos.

-¿Qué diablos es esto, Tsukune-kun?- Exclamó una horrorizada súcubo de cabello turquesa, leyendo la carta con la brujita y despertando a los otros tres, que una vez levantados se acercaron para leer con ellas.- ¡Yo no pienso pasar mi verano sirviéndole a Moka!

-Será sumamente aburrido.- Dijo Mizore, con su típico tono de voz monótono, poniéndose entre medio de Yukari y Kurumu. La bruja de cabello chocolate y el chico lobo se abstenían de leer; entre el rostro de Tsukune, y lo que decían las chicas, ya era suficiente. Ni para Ruby ni para Gin sería problema ir, sería muy parecido a lo que hacían en la academia (desde ambos puntos de vista)

-Entonces chicas, si no quieren ir, bien.- Les respondió el joven de ojos castaños dirigiéndose a su ropero, tomando algunas prendas y poniéndolas en una maleta. Y luego, a Ko-chan-: Yo si me iré.- Y luego de escribir unas palabras para su madre, se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera, Tsukune-kun!- Gritaron a coro la súcubo, la brujita y la yuki onna, cargando también con sus maletas.- ¡Si tú vas, nosotras también!- Y se fueron, seguidas del murciélago.

-¿Dices que sea una buena idea, Gin?- Preguntó Ruby, mirando a su compañero. Éste ya se había armado de maletas y cámaras fotográficas por donde se mirase, asintiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Esto significa chicas vestidas de maid y una sexy vampiresa levantándose de su cama en ropa interior! ¡Vámonos, pero ya!- Y jalando a la bruja, abandonó la casa, subiendo al auto junto a sus amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG :O Díganme, les está gustando? Debería seguir?**

**Bueno, en realidad seguiré les guste o no jijijiji :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bieeeeeeeen, hace bastante que no entro a FanFiction! De por si debía subir el regalo de mi amigo (que ya debería haber subido T.T). En fin, me dije "Vane, dígnate a cumplir con tus deberes" y no funcionó, así que me digné a escribir el capítulo numero 2 :3**

**Enjoy it!**

**ADVERTENCIA! Los personajes presentados a continuación han surgido de la mano de Akihisa Ikeda!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dios mío… ¡Mira esa fuente! ¡Provoca más reflejo que cualquier espejo en el que me haya visto! ¡Y tiene agua mil veces más…purificada!-

-¿Acaso no ven lo que yo veo? ¡Rosas, rosas! ¡Rosales de todos los colores imaginables!-

-¡Miren, miren! ¡Moka-chan debe vivir como una princesa en semejante mansión, desu!- Ruby, Kurumu y Yukari habían viajado con las narices pegadas al vidrio de la ventanilla, exclamando por cosas que en otro momento habrían ignorado, todo gracias al sueño que no podían ni debían corresponder.

-Es…impresionante, Yukari. Seguro que estas en lo cierto, Moka-san debe sentirse como miembro de la realeza.- El frente de la mansión llamó la atención de Tsukune. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de ébano que se abría lentamente a la vez que el Mercedes Benz negro en el que los 6 jóvenes viajaban.

-¡ARRIBA, BESTIA PELUDA!- Le gritó sutilmente la bruja mayor a Ginei. Se la había pasado durmiendo todo el viaje junto a Mizore, dando unos ronquidos de los más molestos. Se despertó sobresaltado, junto a la yuki onna, justo cuando el coche terminaba de frenar, haciendo que ambos saltaran y golpearan el techo con sus cabezas. Ruby rió frente a la situación cómica y canturreó-. Ya hemos llegado.

El chofer –empleado zombie- bajó de su cabina y abrió la puerta, dejándole pasar a 4 chicas desesperadas y a un pervertido…igual de desesperado. Tsukune se bajó último, acomodándose la camisa y el bolso (que había insistido en transportar él) en señal de completa tensión. Luego de cerrar la puerta, el hombre de identidad desconocida abrió la cajuela, sacando las pesadas maletas de los yokai, para luego adentrarlas en la casa.

-Bienvenidos a la residencia Shu…Ay no, ustedes no.-Suspiró frustrada Kokoa, saliendo del interior y sosteniendo la pesada puerta.- Me pregunto cuál es la obsesión de mi hermana con ustedes.

-Tú solo déjanos pasar y todos felices.- Se atrevió Kurumu a responder, mientras ingresaba con velocidad de corredor olímpico, empujando a la pelirroja. Detrás de ella, Mizore y la pequeña Yukari la seguían, no tenían ni idea a donde, pero la seguían.

-Yo me voy con ellas.- Gritó y corrió el lobo, tomando una foto de Kokoa en el suelo con varias áreas atractivas a la vista, y siguiendo con su camino.

-Permiso, pequeña Shuzen, voy a ingresar a tu casa a vigilar a estos monstruos descarriados. Es que…muchas, muchas cosas han pasado.- Susurró tensa la bruja de cabello castaño levantando a la hermana menor de Moka del piso de mármol blanco y sacudiéndole la tierra imaginaria de la ropa; un lujoso vestido rojo como ese no debía mancharse, en absoluto. A continuación, hizo una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y recurrió a su memoria visual para seguir a las bestias desesperadas…digo, a sus amigos.

-¡¿Y tú, vas a agredirme también o qué?!- Gritó la guardiana al semi humano. Éste solo rió y respondió:

-Tranquila, solo voy a pedir permiso y a pasar. Hace mucho que no te veo, Kokoa-chan.- Rascó la cabeza de moños rojos y negros y pasó. Debía ser positivo a pesar de que sabía que una charla con Issa lo esperaba… Y cuando se hallaba admirando el extenso pasillo, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro.

-Conque a ti te eligió mi hija para ser un sirviente suyo eh…Por fin, mi amada Moka te pondrá en tu lugar.- "Oh no, esa voz gruesa…Calma Tsuki, ubica a tu futuro sue…patrón, sí, patrón."

-Tanto tiempo, señor Shuzen. Me da gusto saber que sigue igual de obstinado.- Si molestar a Issa buscaba, lo había logrado. El de piel canela se dio vuelta y miró al peliblanco a los ojos. –Un traje tan bonito no parece suyo, ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el azul?

-Desde que se dedican a verter sangre en mi traje… ¡No te interesa! cierra tu maldita boca y ve al comedor principal.- Gruñó el jefe de familia, bajando la cabeza y extendiendo el brazo para señalar a la sala de donde surgía el bullicio desde hacía 5 minutos atrás.

-Con su permiso.- Dijo entre dientes Tsukune, pasando a la sala bajo la mirada del vampiro, cuando éste le advirtió con más severidad de lo normal:

-Recuerda que no te he dado a mi hija aun…-

-Para la vuelta a clases, al terminar las vacaciones- Respondió, con medio cuerpo afuera de la sala.-, su hija va a ser mi pareja.

Mil pesadillas, tormentos, guerras de sillas de ébano, ¿la nueva guerra desatada por EEUU? No, tres jóvenes peleando por la atención de Tsukune, incluso frente a la sirvienta zombie que dejaba paquetes con nombre en cada puesto de la mesa. Luego, golpeó con insistencia la negra superficie para llamar la atención de los seis niñatos con éxito, hizo una reverencia y habló con su voz de ancianita monótona y, a la vez, severísima.

-Escuchen bien, no voy a repetirlo mas de una vez. Primero que nada, bienvenidos a la residencia Shuzen, su estancia aquí la pasaran mayoritariamente al lado de la ama Moka, el piso donde ella reside esta deshabitado aparte de su presencia propia, por lo que se les asignará cuartos en su mismo piso. Deberán estar atentos, si la dama les pide algo en la madrugada obedecerán con el pedido. La ama se acuesta tarde, nunca más allá de las 4, por lo tanto tarde se levanta, nunca más allá de las 11. A pesar de eso, deben estar presentes a las 9:30 a.m. y llegar a la cocina antes de las diez para preparar el desayuno. La ama tiene un menú especial comparado con el del resto de quienes viven aquí, todos sacados de un recetario especial que está en la cocina…Niña, ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Yukari, levantando la vista de su anotador en forma de mariposa y meneando la lapicera de estrellita y plumas frente a ella.- Estoy anotando todo, desu.

-Hmmm…Bien. Yo no cocino estando ustedes aquí; no los "salvo" de un retraso por mínimo que sea, no los cubro ni nada por el estilo. En esos paquetes se encuentran sus uniformes.

-Señora, dígame… ¿Por qué mi uniforme es diferente al del resto de mis compañeras?- Inquirió Ruby. Había sacado el uniforme del paquete negro como todos sus amigos, pero a diferencia del uniforme de las otras yokais, el suyo era largo hasta los tobillos. No era nada malo, incluso era mejor, perfecto para sus comodidades, pero era confuso comparado con la minifalda de las tres chicas.

-Señorita…Tojo, se la designó como ama de llaves, básicamente se ocupará de controlar a sus compañeros y de ser el nexo de ellos con el amo Shuzen. Él mismo la ha designado, ha dicho que ha tenido experiencia con usted. Ahora tienen 10 minutos para cambiarse y despertar a la joven ama. Apúrense.- Y la mujer del rodete blanco tras la cofia abandonó la sala bajo la estupefacta mirada de seis chicos que habían llegado allí sin ninguna información al respecto.

(Y a eso de las 10 y media, en la habitación de la delicada vampiresa…)

-¿Huh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Su cabeza temblaba levemente, pero no por su voluntad ¿Serían sus hermanas jugándole una broma? Decidió abrir sus orbes verdes, y su vista le alegró absolutamente todo el día en segundos; Tsukune, el chico de cabello castaño por el que suspiraba, acomodándole su almohada ¡Vestido de mayordomo!

Y no sólo él; Ginei, abriendo lentamente las pesadas cortinas de color rubí, dejando pasar la bella claridad de la mañana, con el mismo uniforme que Tsukune; Yukari, con un vestido de maid, esperándola al otro lado de la cama con el desayuno en una bandeja, y detrás de ella Mizore y Kurumu, vestidas también de maid, discutiendo por dos prendas, para decidir la mejor. Daban una impresión muy pervertida, a comparación de la pequeña, que lucía tierna e infantil.

-Buen día…ama Moka.- Susurró el humano con un tono de lo más gracioso, terminando de acomodar almohadones y cojines.- No sé qué le pasa a la anciana de rodete, pero nos ha dicho muchas cosas sobre como debíamos servirte, ni una pregunta de cómo estábamos, se hizo la severa y se fue.

-Esta vieja y zombie, sólo eso. Estoy tan feliz de ver…

-¡Buen día Moka-chan, desu! ¡Mira, te traje el desayuno desu! ¡Chocolate caliente con galletas glaseadas, desu!- Gritó Yukari con su alegría de siempre, acercando y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre el regazo de la vampiresa.

-¡Deja de decir desu!- Gritó en respuesta la súcubo, dándole a la brujita un golpe en plena cabeza. Ésta sacó de quien sabe dónde su varita, y pronunciando sus palabritas mágicas hizo aparecer una palangana sobre su enemiga de busto sobre desarrollado, haciendo que caiga sobre su cabeza.- ¡Ouch! ¡Te voy a asesinar!

-Buenos días linda.- Guiñó el lobo… ¡Colgado de lo más alto de la cortina! Para estar en esa posición se veía muy cómodo, observando cómo se peleaban las ojivioletas (no se dieron cuenta? Ambas tienen los ojos de ese color)

-¡Gin-Sempai! ¡¿Cómo hizo para terminar allì?!- Moka había alcanzado su pico de estrés diario en pocos minutos…era lindo volver a la normalidad, con sus amigos, todos juntos…de alguna forma.

-No te preocupes linda, yo me las arreglo.- Respondió, sacando su cámara y fotografiando a la pelirrosada confundida, para luego forcejear con la tela y caer de bruces al suelo, evitando –con mucha suerte- aterrizar cerca del campo de batalla, donde ahora Mizore hacía sonar un plato de metal que había encontrado en la cocina para simular el sonido de comienzo del round.

-Tsukune, ¿Dónde esta Ruby-san?- Preguntó tensa la joven en la cama, tocándole el hombro al chico que miraba estupefacto todo el show.

-Eh…Creo que se fue a hablar con tu padre…

Bajando escaleras, caminando a través de mohosos pasillos, yacía el despacho privado del jefe de familia. En él, Issa y Ruby hablaban con confianza, ya que nadie los escucharía, a excepción de cierto murciélago metiche.

-Señor, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos. Estoy segura de que muchas, muchas cosas han…

-Si si si, Ruby, vamos al grano-Interrumpió Issa, reclinándose en su sillón de color ocre.-, mañana llegara una… ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-¡No me ha dejado decir mi frase!- Chilló la bruja haciendo pucheros de niña de 10, golpeando el escritorio de pino oscurecido con sus puños cerrados. El otro hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que la dijera, a ver si con eso se calmaba.- Bien, estoy segura de que muchas, muchas cosas han pasado.

-Mañana recibiremos a una invitada especial, así que quiero que prepares una cena elegante para ella, con decoración y todo ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señor, deje todo en mis manos.- Ruby hizo una reverencia y se fue en silencio.

**Oh My God! De quién estará hablando Issa? Que hacia Ko-chan allì? Por qué Moka no nos convida de sus galletas?**

**M: Porque son mías :c**

**-Cállate -.- o te echo agua encima xc**

**M: Te las regalo! T/T**

**-Jum…**

**El resto? Lo veremos en el próximo episodio :O adiós**


End file.
